Talk:Super-Human Speed
Conditions I got ahead of myself when I allowed Sanji and Brook to join this list... ... Okay the reason for anyone being classified as "Super Human Speed" is if: #They know any Soru techniques #Their DF allows it - so far only two have which is Enel's and Luffy's. Enel's becase he could move at the speed of light thanks to the lightning bit and Luffy thanks to Gear 2. #Anyone who has been noted for moving faster then the eye can follow. The conditions to be on the list are a lot less if you will note... And Sanji, Brook and everyone else in the series has yet to make it. Okay, Brook can move his legs fast, yes, but his progression over distance is still not faster then the eye can follow. Zoro arguably could be, but he still isn't moving his actualy body faster then the eye can follow... Just parts of him to create Asura. Sanji has NOT displayed any arguable signs of Superspeed. One-Winged Hawk 17:16, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Someone added Kizaru, yep, that counts there is no mistake on that one. I just added Batholomew Kuma since his shockwave (paw paw whatever) moves him fast too. --One-Winged Hawk 08:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :But what about the numerous times in which Sanji was able evade of face attacks head-on (i.e. like when he evaded Absalom's dead man's hands while carrying Nami and traversing quickly behind their attacker) is htat not a form of super-human speed? ::The conditions are strict with it. Unless it breaks that limit which Soru, Shabashi, Gear 2nd and those DFs have it doesn't count. Theres fast, then theres Super fast. I can't explain it any other way besides that. It goes back to the fav. example I use with Brook; he is fast but not fast enough. The only other way we can change it is if Oda states a technique is on par with another listed technique (like Kuro's move is on par with Soru). :-/ ::BTW you didn't sign your post with "~~~~". Ah... I get fed up with saying that. -- 11:23, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Well I just watched movie 9 last night, and I would say Wapol's brother, Mussuru, should be on this list as he fits into catorgory 3. He was able to move (almost teleport) from beside his brother on the ground to Luffy who was standing on the roof of the castle. If everyone approves I'll put him on the list. 02:20, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Not seen the movie. But its more then just being able to do that. Make sure you understand the conditions if you decide to add, the conditions are fragile. --One-Winged Hawk 07:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Kuro's Shakushi Soru was identified as being "Super human speed" and Kuro's Shakushi idenified as being roughly the same speed, the difference was literally the traning to be able to identify ones own movements in which Shkushi doesn't include. Therefore only Shakushi has been idenified to be travelling the same speed of Super human speed the other technique of Kuro's, though fast is like Brook; fast but not fast enough to be superhuman speed. --One-Winged Hawk 08:56, 28 August 2008 (UTC)